


In a Different Time

by Simetra



Series: In a Different Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Presumed Dead, Romance, Song Lyrics, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a few changes to the last chapter. Felt the whole smiting thing was a bit op and could be replaced by something less of that. Anyway, I also realized that I didn't post a second story like I thought i did so I will be combining that with another one. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the hiatus...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few changes to the last chapter. Felt the whole smiting thing was a bit op and could be replaced by something less of that. Anyway, I also realized that I didn't post a second story like I thought i did so I will be combining that with another one. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the hiatus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an introduction for you and your kind

Long ago, four cosmic entities came together to create the universe. Entropy brought destruction, Eternity brought creation, Infinity was the universe, and Death brought the end. Together they created they shaped the infinity stones, remnants of the creation. They were not the only beings at that moment, The Watchers did as their names suggested, The Beyonders preferred to stay out of such matters, The Infinites are still unknown, and then there was the Valor. They were stronger than the Beyonders and the Watchers. If the Valor wanted to, they could destroy Entropy but it would tip the balance. When the universe was created, the Valor were un-phased. Eventually, they found great entertainment from the beings of creations and decided to participate. 

The Valor were beings of light and sentiment. To one another (or to whoever they permit to see their true form) they would appear as either male of female with giant bodies of specific colors and elaborate wings. They marveled and gallivanted with the beings of the universe. 

Over the course of time, The Valor spread out in search of companions, beings whom they would share an eternal love with. Through them, The Valor would learn limitations to allow them to live with companions and their kin. 

Being a form of omnipotent humanoid light, they would disguise themselves however they wanted in order to protect the lesser beings who couldn’t handle their true visage. Eventually, Halflings formed from such unions. Beings born with the form of their lesser parent but with some power of their Valor parent. 

As time went on, Death started acting strangely. The Valor came together in order to look into the future and what they found caused a great terror to writhe through them. They wouldn’t consult death about her actions in fear that they would only speed up and provide more power for Entropy. That was when the six elders of the Valor were called to find companions and create the ultimate Halflings. 

These Halflings would be the Champions of the Valor. They would protect their elders and combat the champion of Death if need be. They would have longevity, flight, super strength, speed, and durability. They would also be multilingual, and able to become Valor Ethereal (final form) with more ease then the other Halflings. You were one of them.


	2. Pahove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given a task from your Mother.

Pahove was the choose home planet for The Valor. They found the inhabitants to be quite interesting and easy to get along with. The main country of Pahove was Pahovia; Home of the Pahovians. They were a beautiful race and where an immortal one as well. This made falling in love with them easier. They did not age when they reached the age of maturity but could die in events of extreme violence or losing the will to live. 

Pahove was a place of tranquility and peace. Although, the inhabitants proved to be skillful and menacing warriors that were not meant to be tried with. Most of the planet were of Forests of great trees, shimmering waters, and endless fjords. 

”Mi lady, the Queen requires your audience.” Your hand maiden, Liddell said as she opened the blinds. You quickly got dressed and headed down the long hall leading to the royal gardens. When you arrived, your mother was sitting on the fountain. 

“What do you require Mother-Queen?” You sat beside her and she smiled. “Earth. That small planet amongst many others. They are facing a new age.” “What kind of age?” “It is uncertain but for now, the cycle of chaos is starting.” “I never knew you took interest in the humans of Earth.” Your mother chuckled before her face became serious. 

“There’s more isn’t there?” She brought her hand to your chin and examined your face. “Your simple form is of your father and mine. You shine brightly, but not at full capacity. Anyway, you are to go to the planet. You will meet a woman and she will lead you to a man by the name of Abraham Erskine. Help him create a super soldier. When it is done, destroy any attempts to recreate it.” 

You were confused. The last time The Valor participated on Earth, A child was perceived and executed. Since then, the only connection that Pahove had with Earth was the colony Il’Pahovia. Other than that, no one had a care in the universe. “You are confused. I wish I could tell you more, but certain things need to happen and you need to grow.” 

She handed you a picture of a woman. She was quite a beauty. Nice brown hair, red lips, and eyes of courage. “She will be your mentor.” 

You made way towards the city’s observatory were your uncle and Sentry Valor was waiting. You were surprised when you saw five familiar faces. “Cousins. I did not expect to see you here.” “Neither did we.” The six of you were the most powerful of the Halflings. Each came from a different kingdom on Pahove. Each kept within your galaxy. 


	3. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your mission.

Before you knew it, you were on planet Earth, a million miles from home. On top of that you had a mission within a mission and no one would tell you what it was. 

You found yourself in the middle of a grassy plain. It was dark, but around the plains were giant structures that lit up the sky. A quick ray of light appeared before you, leaving a map. “This must be central park. If so, I must head south-east.” You closed the map and made way to the destination that was marked on the map. 

You found yourself in front of a decent looking apartment. Down the street you saw the woman your mother was talking about. “Ms. Carter, I presume?” you asked as you approached the woman. “Yes…?” You could see that Peggy found your dressings to be quite unusual. She was wearing a nice blue skirt and suit top, clothing fashionably and of this planet. You were in a black spandex suit with long, white, thigh-high boots, metal like bracelets, and a long flowing cape. It was a nice outfit but of another realm. 

“My name is F/n L/n. I have traveled a long distance in order to discuss a matter of importance.” “Look I am sorry but….” “It involves Abraham Erskine.” 

Peggy was startled. To the normal eye, people wouldn’t assume that she was frightened but you were no ordinary person. Peggy’s eyes widened and her posture stiffened. Next thing you knew, Peggy’s leg flew right side and you reacted; easily and nonchalantly blocking the attack. Two punches to the left, one kick from the left, another punch from the right. You blocked all attacks effortlessly and without a sweat. She did have a mean swing for a human though. You grabbed her arm and restrained them to her back. You pushed her to a wall and let go just as easily as you defended yourself. “Ms. Carter, I have no means to harm you.” You knelt to the floor as a means to reassure her. “Is there somewhere we could talk in private?” 

Peggy took you into her apartment. You followed her to the living room and proceeded to sit on the couch. “Start talking. Where are you from? How do you know me? How do you know about Erskine, and what do you want?” she quickly questioned. “I am Princess F/n of Pahovia. A country on the asteroid planet of Pahove, similar to the asteroid planet of Asgard. You do not know of it if you aren’t into Norse mythology. I was sent on the request of my mother who told me where and how to find you. She has told me to retrieve Erskine and bring him to safety under the government of the United States. I am here to do my job.” When you finished, Peggy’s face was of disbelief. “That is malarkey. I’m calling my base. Apparently there is a mole.” 

You got up from your seat and looked at the sofa couch you rose from. With one hand, you held onto the armrest. You effortlessly raised the furniture in the air and gently placed the seat back down. You floated in front of her and placed the phone back on its hook. Peggy’s face was completely blank. “Like I said earlier. Different planet.” “Lady, I mean princess…” “Please, call me F/n.” “F/n, I have a strange feeling that you are telling the truth everyone at the SSR would love to learn more about you, and observe you. They would run test, and probably experiment on you if they had the opportunity. Do you see where I am going? I’m just not sure…” “Get me into Germany and I will take care of the rest. I just need to collect Erskine.” 

The next day, you were walking to a simple air hanger. “Peggy!” man, approaching you two, said with excitement. “And you must be F/n L/n. Peggy didn’t mention you were one hell of a looker.” The man said as he grabbed your hand for a kiss. “Charming, confident, handsome, and a flirt. Must be a womanizer.” You thought to yourself. “This, F/n is Howard Stark. He is the best civilian pilot I know and is willing to take you into Germany.” “Charmed.” You responded. You got onto the plane and was in the air in a matter of minutes. 

Peggy went to her assigned post so it was just the two of you. “So F/n. Where is it you’re from?” “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.” You said. “Surprise me.” “What if I said, not from around here?” “Then I would say that that is exactly what Peggy vaguely told me. It’s not like you’re an Extra Terrestrial or something?” you remained silent for a long period of time. “You’re not joking.” “What is there to joke about?” “Unbelievable. I thought they would be different looking from us. Then again, it would explain your overly attractive looks.” “Ever the flirt Mr. Stark?” 

You spent the rest of the ride discussing your cultures and technologies. This was the first information exchange between a Pahovian and a human. You learned many things of Earth including its nations, and governments. Howard was an interesting and visionary man. His intellect was above the normal human, and you made a mental note of his usefulness. When you landed, Howard gave you a number. Something about wanting to show you city lights and fondue. 

You walked up to a terrible looking structure. There were guards posted but you knew how to evade them. You squatted as low as you could before jumping quite a distance up the grey wall. If it was Pahovia, you would have easily flown wherever but the gravity of Earth was strange. It would take quite some time before you could adjust yourself to the new atmosphere. Plus, you remembered that you wanted to aid not impress. You scaled the bars of empty and not so empty prison cells. You eventually got to the cell where Abraham was. “Mr. Erskine?” You called out. The man looked at you with confusion. “How in the world…?” You simply smiled. You gabbed bars and quickly broke the cell. 

The noise caught the attention of a guard. Before you could react, he had already sounded the alarm. You needed to move faster. “Incredible.” He said. You climbed into the cell and urged Erskine to climb onto your back. With the doctor on your back, you began to make a sprint for the sea. 

“Doctor, do you think you can run from here?” you asked. “Yes, I would like too as well.” You put the doctor down and you came across a jeep. “Agent Carter.” You said as you approached her. “Doctor Erskine. Can we get a move on?” she requested. You and the doc climbed into the back and drove out of harm’s way. 

“How are we going to explain this to the bosses?” Peggy asked. “Tell them the truth with a dash of a lie.” The doctor said. “Yes. Tell them I am of alien origin sent to protect the doctor, but I had failed in doing so. I retrieved him in hope of us getting refuge in America.” They both stared at you. “It is an honor that another world found interest in Me.” the Doctor said. You smiled in assurance.


	4. Magnets

A year had passed since you retrieved the doctor. You adjusted yourself to life on Earth finding there customs and diversity to be interesting. Their minds were so simple but was shrouded in complexity. Peggy, became your best friend in no time. AS a matter of fact, she became the mentor that your mother said she would. She allowed you to pierce through the layers of human complexity that allowed you to blend in more with the humans. Besides Peggy, you and Howard also became the greatest of friends. He showed you what it meant to have fun on this planet. Still, everyone had their work. After explaining yourself to the SSR and U.S army and government, you managed to be placed under Howard Stark’s protection. You had wished to be quartered with someone you knew and someone that was untouchable. Howard, being the weapons specialist and a millionaire volunteered. You would be well taken care of. Tonight, you would attend Stark to his Expo. As always, the government liked to provide cover ups so you would be F/n Prince, the daughter of a prominent business owner and relative to your caretaker. 

The Expo was spectacular. The lights, displays, and the large group of people made you feel as if you were walking in the downtown district of Pahovia. Your hair was done nicely and the long satin dress designed for you made you feel, what the kids called, swinging. The fashion of Earth was interesting and you loved every bit of it. 

You had meet Doctor Erskine in the enlistment section. He thought that he would find the perfect candidate for Project Rebirth amongst this particular flock of people. You were casually talking to the Doctor about Project Rebirth. He would require someone with a pure heart and mind amongst most. If they were already enlisted in a certain platoon, then they would be disqualified due to other duties. 

Your sense turned on when you felt eyes open you. Well, it wasn’t like people weren’t giving you looks all night. Most of the time you were this exquisite and youthful looking creature talking with Stark and his friends. But this was different. You slowly turned around as if you were looking for someone but your eyes held its position on a stranger. 

He was rather tall; you guessed 5’11. He was handsome and dressed in formal military attire. You felt a mix of emotions in which couldn’t place a name on them. It was as if you were enthralled. “Hey Bucky! Aren’t you going to take us dancing!” a female’s voice called in the distance. “Y-Yeah” the man said as if he was snapping out of something. You had snapped out of your similar daze and shyly looked to the floor. “I’m coming.” He yelled before quickly turning around. As he walked away, he made one last attempt to look at you. You felt something intensify in your stomach and all you did was smile. Bad decision. Your gazing reaction stole his complete attention causing him to trip over the steps out. You chuckled quietly as he quickly got up and dusted himself off. He looked back to your still smiling face and you could tell he was embarrassed. With a speed, the stranger had rushed out the hall. 

“That is the first time I’ve seen him do that in…in ever.” The fellow next to you said. “Really?” Through the corner of your eye, you can see that the man was quite scrawny and small for his age. “Are you two friends?” you asked. You turned to give him your full attention and watched as his mind went blank. “F/n Prince. And you are…?” “St..Ro.. Steve Rogers ma’am. That was Bucky, I mean James Barnes.” He stammered. You chuckled. This fellow seemed to be pure as heart for it appeared he had never taken advantage of a woman in his life. 

“Are you planning to enlist?” Steve nodded his head. You closely analyzed him and the poster before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why would you want to?” you asked. Steve seemed to have toughened up before your eyes. “Because I have every right to fight for the country and people I believe in.” he answered. Both pure of heart and mind, you thought as you placed Steve on a higher pedestal then before. “I don’t know why, but I feel that I will be seeing you soon. I think that this time, you will be accepted.” Howard walked into the room. “Until next time Mr. Rogers.” You said as you placed your arm in Howards.


	5. Project Rebirth

You were in a room full of scientist, officers, politicians, and photographers. With your assistance, you were able to help accelerate the making of the serum; a help much appreciated by the Doctor and Stark. Steve entered the room and you smiled. “I knew I would be seeing you soon.” You said cheerily. “Ms. Prince. Did you know about the…experiment?” “I wouldn’t be wearing a lab coat if I didn’t.” you joked. “Right!” You moved to the particle accelerator and awaited your orders. “5, 4, 3, 2…1” You pulled the lever while Howard got the power to surge. 

A few screams later and a “I can do this!” the experiment concluded. Steve’s chamber opened up and before you was the new Steve Rogers. “Lord Almighty.” You said under your breathe as you walked towards the much taller and buffer man. “He has the looks of the Olympian Core” you said as you thought about the old elite team of Pahovia. 

Excitement was in the air. People couldn’t believe that it actually worked. You, personally, didn’t believe it would have such an amazing outcome. There was a great noise of joyful commotion but you heard a clicking noise of something foreign. “Get down!” you yelled as the observatory exploded. Shots were fired which bounced off of you. You managed to shield Stark but within seconds you watched as the doctor remained still on the floor. “Steve!” “On it”. Steve rose from the doctor’s side and out the facility. You rushed to the doctor, whose life was quickly fleeting. To your side, you saw a reaper wait over him. “Did I do good?” He asked. “You did a greater good then you will ever know.” The doctors eyes closed and you chanted a prayer. 

You got up and ran out the building. Peggy was dusting herself off. “What happened here?” you asked. Steve tackled me to the floor before dashing after culprit. There was a trail of disarray that told you exactly which direction Steve had gone in. You ran as fast as you could, startling people with your amazing speed and agility. As you approached the harbor, the people were all staring in the same direction. There was a sound of a giant engine and you rushed in time to see Steve fling the culprit from a submarine. “Cut off one head and two will take its place. Hail Hydra.” The man’s mouth began to foam. “Bloody hell.” You said as you checked for a pulse. 

You and Steve were taken to a medical office. The nurse took the needle out of his arm took the samples of his blood. You looked at the bags and made a note. It would be your mission to destroy them but you knew you had time before they can even make a half-way point of recreating the serum. You followed Peggy into a room were the men were talking about Hydra. 

“Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too Stark and Prince.” Colonel Phillips ordered Steve respectfully retaliated. Steve was the created soldier, the man of miracles. It would be to the armies’ advantage if Steve would be put on the lines. The Colonel rebuffed Steve’s plead to joining them to Europe. “I regret to inform you that I will not be able to come along. Like you said, Steve is as rare as rare gets. I was sent to protect the soldier once he was enhanced. If he can’t go on the field then I must decline.” 

You sat on the sidelines, watching as Steve’s abilities went to waste. You travelled across America, taking in the sites but growing weary. With each performance you grew sicker. “Such a precious gift and all they do is extort it. I am definitely destroying those bags.” You whispered to yourself. 

Steve’s American tour ended and moved to Italy to entertain the active soldiers. They booed and hissed but it was understandable. They were tired, scared, and feed up with their current lifestyle. They weren’t brought up to fight so you sympathized. “Hey Captain! Sign this!” A man said before you looked away in disgust. In that moment, your sympathy faded. The crowd seemed to have lost their manners and reacted even more shamelessly then to your liking. 

You were carving an apple when Peggy walked up. You waved as she went to talk to Steve. You felt that since that day in Brooklyn, Ms. Carter was developing a little crush on Rogers. You were minding your business when you heard…“200 went up against him, less then fifteen returned. Your audience contains what was the left of the one-o-seven.” You looked at Steve and you three rushed to Lieutenant Chester Phillips. “His name sounds familiar. I’m sorry son.” The worry that trickled in your heart was bothersome. You had been traveling with Steve and he became the little brother you wish you had. You learned a great deal about the stranger, Bucky, and you managed to gain something for him. 

“What about the others?” you asked. “Are you planning a rescue attempt?” Steve added. The colonel explained that he wouldn’t. In that moment, you watched as your dancer turned into the solider he was meant to be. Steve went to his tent and you went to yours. You placed out the outfit that Howard made and designed for you. “Thanks, I wished you hadn’t?” you said as he presented you with the gift. Howard was such the practical joker. He heard that you would be traveling with Steve on his entertainment tour and designed the outfit to mock you. 

It resembled Steve’s of course. The top half was Blue and the middle was stripped with red and white. Your tights were blue with white stars tracing all over. You were wearing red halter suspenders and an army pouch. The thigh high boots were quite nice with a shade of blue and a red arrow going down the middle. “All with A-grade protection.” He had said. You missed your old outfit but it was unfortunately better for you if you matched the Captain America appeal. You finished it off with your bracelets and took off.


	6. Rescue the 107

Steve jumped out the plane and you followed him through the darkness. The thrill was one that you missed. The bombs in the air reminded you of the first battle you were assigned to many years ago on Planet Zin. You two landed and crept in the dark forest before dashing into a car of soldiers. You quickly punched and kicked them out the moving vehicle. “You know what would be funny?” you asked Steve. “Use your shield as a cover for when they open the back. Hit them with a strong force to knock them out.” “They’ll be seeing spangled stars.” He said. 

He did as you said and you two began sneaking through the field. You scaled up the walls and into the main camp where you observed the layout. “I’ll take point you said.” You continued to move until you saw some explosives. You picked up a good amount and made your way to the holding facilities. You knocked out the guards and passed a key to Steve. “Who are you two supposed to be?” a prisoner asked. “I’m Captain America and that is…um…Lady Liberation.” You looked at Steve with a look of disbelief as you two began unlocking the cells. “Do you two know what you’re doing?” “Yeah. I knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.” Steve said as he began to run away. “Ignore that. But to answer the question, I think we are beyond capable of getting you all out of here. Now, if you are ready, follow me.” you said as you lead the men through the camp. 

You distracted some of the Hydra soldiers using your bracelets to reflect the bullets. You charged through the forces with fierceness on your face. You punched, heaved, and flung men across the fields. Whatever spare weapon you found, you picked up and used to your advantage. You began to hop over tanks, dropping bombs in each and urging the men to do the same and procure a few tanks for cover. “Onwards!!!” you yelled. 

It wasn’t long before the compound began to blow up. “Steve!” you yelled with worry. What could you do? You could finish the job that’s what. You pulled yourself together and channeled your bossy self. “Get out of here NOW!” you ordered. “Yes mam.” The soldiers responded as you dual wielded two powerful hydra weapons. “This is more like it!” you said as you covered the men. Time was running out and you didn’t see any sign of the Captain. You began to panic, seeing that you had failed your mission. Five minutes turned to ten and you still waited. Through the smoke you watched as a two familiar figures ran towards you. “Thank the lord!” 

There was an applause throughout the camp as you and the men marched into the American base proudly approached the Colonel. “I am willing to take any disciplinary action you dish out.” Steve said. “That won’t be necessary.” He said as he returned to his stations. “Hey, let’s give it for Captain American and Lady Liberation.” Bucky yelled. You felt a shiver in your spine at the sound of your new alias. Applause filled the air as you pinched Roger’s arm. “Where going to need to talk about your name combinations.” You scolded.


	7. Something in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the two songs in this are called Perry Como - It Only Happens When I Dance With You and Nat King Cole Trio - I Don't Know Why

You had traded in your uniform for a night-out dress. You and Peggy where going to the local pub where most of the 107th would be relaxing. “Ms. Carter. I do say, you look gorgeous.” You said as she walked in your room in a beautiful red outfit you choose for her. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too much?” “Nonsense. You’ll grab their attention. Especially Steve’s.” “Oh shut up.” 

The music and singing stopped for a few seconds as you two walked in. “These men have never seen women before.” You joked with Peggy. “I’ll say.” You two were quickly approached by Steve and Bucky as the music and singing filled the air once again. “The air tonight is sweet.” You thought. Peggy had confided you in her interest in the Cap and you were going to play wing-girl. Besides, it was time to get properly acquainted with Mr. 107. 

“How about you buy me a drink?” you asked Bucky, seeing that you two weren’t needed in that moment. He led you to the bar as you looked back at Peggy. “Go get ‘em tiger.” You mouthed. 

“Are you having a good time?” you asked. “I am now.” Bucky said. “Two bourbons for me and the Ms.” He continued. “I’m sorry that it has taken me longer to acquaint myself. James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky.” “I know. Steve holds you in high esteem.” Bucky’s face lit up as you placed your hand out. “F/n L/n. They usually call me Prince. But a friend of Steve is a friend of mine.” You said. The two of you spent the night talking about whatever. He joked. You laughed. He questioned. You answered. And vice versa. “Would you care for a dance?” Bucky asked. You got up and he lightly grabbed your hand. 

“Two cheeks together can be so divine But only when those cheeks are yours and mine I've danced with dozens of others the whole night through But the thrill that comes with spring when anything can happen That only happens with you” 

You two waltzed back and forth to the slow paced and romantic music. “The music is quite lovely.” You said as you looked down at the floor in embarrassment. “It’s not the only lovely thing here.” He said. You blushed as he pulled you in closer. “Have you ever seen Easter Parade?” he asked. “No. I’ve never been to a cinema.” Shock emerged on his face before forming a smile. “Well, when I’m off duty or you’re free, they’re having a show in London. I would love to take you.” 

“But the thrill that comes with spring when anything can happen That only happens with you” 

Bucky dipped you and you found yourself starring into his eyes. Your heart was racing as he slowly brought you back up. It was as if you two were alone in the room. Mother always said that you could learn someone’s traits from there dancing. “Confident men love to put women in a position where they would have to depend on them.” She said as your father looked up from his readings. You had never had such an experience before, on Earth or Pahovia. “Oh please let this continue.” You thought as another song started to play and the two of you continue to slowly glide on the floor. 

“All day long you're asking me what I see in you All day long I'm answering but what good does it do? I have nothing to explain I just love you, love you, and I'll tell you once again I don't know why I love you like I do I don't know why, I just do I don't know why you thrill me like you do I don't know why, you just do” 

You two were closer than before as the bass violin kicked in. Your eyes never left each other. The more you stared the more you felt your chest tighten. “It’s not me, it’s him, I swear” you thought apologetically to your upper cavity. The music stopped and you two slowly began to unwind. “May I walk you back?” He asked. You nodded. 

The two of you made little conversation. It was as though no words were needed to be expressed. You felt his hand brush against yours ever so slightly. Your hands teased each other until you both were confident to bind them. London lights were quite beautiful. You two sometimes stopped just to observe the scenery. You blushed ever so lightly as you felt his eyes focus more on you rather than the surroundings. 

You two arrived to your settlement and you opened the door. “So…um… I had a wonderful evening with you.” You said as you shyly looked away. You could handle fights but romance? Romance was something completely new to you. “I can also say the same. You’re an amazing dancer.” You smiled at his compliment. “I never did get an answer from my earlier question.” “You can take me after tomorrow’s mission” you said before entering inside. A few seconds, you opened the door and rushed back to Bucky, giving him a sweet peck on his cheek before running back in. You got into your bed and began humming the tune of the last song.


	8. Deep End

p>When Steve had separated to find Bucky at the Austrian Hydra Camp, he noticed a map of Hydra Bases. He had debriefed them with The Colonel and you were naturally assigned to the Howling Commandos. The group consisted of the Captain, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernierand, and yourself.

It was the first mission as a Commando and you were quite anxious. The call of battle was high but at the same time, you would be fighting alongside Bucky. You shook your head at the thought of something happening to him. You weren’t going to get distracted while you had an objective. As the hard trained soldier you were, distractions weren’t’ called upon until after the job was done. 

“Not what you were expecting before a date huh?” he said as you prepared for the first mission. “Not exactly. But at the same time, I get to see what you are really made of.” “A challenge from Lady Liberation? Why I do accept.” “First person to reach ten buys the popcorn?” you two shook hands, closing the deal. 

The mission was a success and after a movie, you found yourself in the nearest bar ordering two Akvavits. “Well then. I wasn’t expecting you to be a great shot.” You said as you passed him his glass. “Cheers.” you said as you lifted the glass into the air. “So, these drinks must be a new taste to you.” Bucky said as he placed the glass down. “Back home it was smoother. But the effects are very similar.” “So…Pahovia…has alcohol as well?” you shook your head yes. “I think every inhabitant planet have their own buzz. The ones here are similarly strong.” You two took another glass. 

“So how did you get into the fighting business?” you began pondering through your thoughts about how you became the warrior princess that you were. You never had to explain it before. “I’ve been like this for as long as I remember. Back home, everybody was trained to fight at a young age. We hone those skills into adulthood and carry them throughout life.” “Must’ve been rough.” “Not necessarily. Training was intense but you ignore it when it has always been a part of your life.” “Interesting. Here, the women are more fragile.” “I’ve noticed. Peggy is a fine exception. She would have made an amazing Pahovian.” “Probably. It’s just an interesting sight to see a beautiful woman such as yourself take charge.” “Oh really?” “Right now, women back home are doing the jobs we left behind. If they can work our jobs, why can’t they have power? In addition, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” You blushed a bit. “You flatter me too much.” “Probably. But you are a woman that deserves to be flattered.” 

You didn’t realize it but you both were leaning in. “Is he going to kiss me? Am I going to kiss him? No. Not like this.” You panicked in your mind. You made a quick and bold decision in that brief moment. You placed your pointing finger on his lips. “Nice Try.” You said as you hopped out your seat, grabbed your jacket, and walked out the door. Bucky followed behind and you felt as an arm snaked around your waist. “Nice try but you’re not getting off that easily. Let me walk you home.” 

The walk was shorter than first night he walked you home. Still it was sweet. “So, do you like your name?” Bucky asked as he placed his arms in yours. “What do you mean?” “Lady Liberation.” The name was like the sound of someone dropping glass to you. “I don’t like it. It feels, comical.” You said. “Steve said that he was going to go with Valkyrie Viking but your suit changed his mind.” You looked at your star spangled pants. “An idea from Howard Stark. He wanted me to appear patriotic and similar to Roger. Didn’t like it at first but it grew on me eventually.” 

You two arrived at the housing facilities when Peggy approached you. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to steal f/n. also, there is going to be another briefing at 12 tonight.” You looked at Bucky who seemed disappointed. “Till the briefing?” Bucky snapped out of his phase. “Till the briefing.” You heard as you and Peggy walked to the armory. “You two have been spending quite the time together Ms. L/n. Are you sweet on him or is he sweet on you?” Peggy asked. “Yes. But what about you and the Captain?” “He doesn’t have a clue about woman. The other night I caught him kissing Lorraine. He then accused me of fondueing with Stark! He thought it was another word for… for romance of sorts!” she exclaimed. You busted out in laughter at the thought of Steve failing so hard. 

After a long briefing about operations in London, you were ready to sleep. You scanned the room hoping that Bucky would ask you to escort you back to your dorm. It didn’t seem like he was going to do so. Bucky quietly exited the room without word. You exited the room and looked around the facility. Something was bothering him and you wanted to make sure he was okay. 

You found him behind the building where he was just looking at the night sky. “It’s Beautiful isn’t it?” you asked as you approached him. “Yeah. To actually think that there is more out there. Life, and even the possibility of love.” You froze at the sound of the word love. It wasn’t something that you were thinking about when you landed. A thought began to form in your mind. 

You were so busy with your thoughts that you hadn’t noticed Bucky closing the space between you and him. His hand slowly caressed your cheek. You couldn’t look at him nor respond. These actions were foreign and confusing to you and to do something about it was more confusing than anything else. 

His hand moved to your chin and he directed your face so you were looking at him. As his eyes looked into you, you felt compromised in a way that felt nice. Your stomach started to participate in acrobats. “Is this what they called butterflies?” you thought to yourself. Bucky slowly moved in and you closed your eyes; shy about what was going to happen next. 

You felt as something warm and smooth made contact with your lips. He pulled away and you were left completely struck. Your brain was rushing with many thoughts as you saw him smile under the dim post light. He leaned in again and you loosen up. This time, you reacted passionately to his advance as his hands moved to your waist. Your arms lightly hung off his shoulders as the two of you began to act more intense with your kisses. This night would be deemed as one of your happiest moments since arriving to Earth.


	9. The Little Things

The next few weeks would be filled with many tasks and duties that made it almost impossible for you and Bucky to see each other. This was expected. It was wartime and you two were soldiers. Personal time was going to be quite difficult if anything. 

“You are such a hopeless young case.” Peggy said as you told her about your kiss with Bucky. “I am 1001. Not young in your definition.” “1001!?” “Well in my planet, you become a woman at 1000. Long life spans to equal a short population.” “Which is the equivalent to you being, what, 18 in human years?” “Actually 20.” “I make my case and point.” 

Still you two managed. When you brushed pass each other, he left little cute love notes in your jacket. At first, you were surprised when you hung your clothes up and a little note fell down. It eventually turned into a comfort. You sometimes snuck into the male dormitories and left a bottle of whiskey under his pillow which was returned with a small bouquet. It was the little things that counted. By the end of the month it was confirmed that the Howling Commandos would be an official task force and you knew that you and Bucky would be spending more time together. 

You were in a meeting room were Steve was making a list of commands. “So here are my ideas. We all have our special talents along with weaknesses. We will have group training sessions that will be corresponded with duo team training.” 

You would be teaching the men more fighting styles to give them an extra advantage. Punching was simple but there was techniques that could guarantee effectiveness. Steve was definitely new to proper fighting so you would be training him one-on-one. Meanwhile, you were a rusty shot with certain guns. Bucky would be your mentor and you would give him tips on advanced hand-to-hand combat in return. 

“You’re holding it wrong.” Bucky instructed. You lowered the riffle and pointed it to the ground. Bucky walked up to you and took the riffle from you. “When using this, it is best to turn sideways. Arms parallel with the gun and you…” The rifle fired and he hit the target dead center. He gave you the weapon and helped direct your body in the proper stance. His hands snuck to your waist as the other lowered the rifle to a proper height. You fired and was excited to see the bullet hit the center. 

You wanted to wrap around him but this was training and no time for lollygagging. You were proud but this was something that many of the soldiers already knew how preform. After a few rounds, it was your time to be Steve’s mentor. 

“I see you are becoming a better shot.” Steve said. “Yep, she’s a quick learner.” Bucky responded. “Take care of my girl will yah?” Steve looked at Bucky as he walked away to his next duty. “His girl?” “Put a sock in it Steve.” “Didn’t know you were actually going to hit it off.” “Yeah, well he didn’t accuse me of enjoying bread and cheese.” “I didn’t know that’s what it meant!” 

A few months passed and the Howling commandos moved to rank as the SSR’s top field soldier task force. The Commandos lead attacks on axis forces that proved to be victorious, wiping Hydra bases of the map. Steadily you learned how to fly under Earth’s gravity. You wouldn’t use your ability during the day; not wishing to startle the soldiers and citizens of Europe. At night, you would be released. You would transport your team onto the War Balloons, which they hijacked and used to put an end to blitz attacks. 

Everyone saved each other’s back more than once and your team quickly became family. Things between you and Bucky were going smoothly. The fact that you entrusted each other with your life caused the relationship to grow stronger. He had great respect for you and you two became known as the Dream Couple duo.


	10. Winter

Spring turned to summer and eventually turned to winter. To think that the two of you made it as far as you did astounded the others and the press. Soldiers had thought that you two would be each other’s biggest distractions. They were shocked to see the level of professionalism you two produced on the field. They thought it was a bit cold as a matter of fact. Anyway, it would almost be a year since the two of you became a couple. 

Lately though, Bucky had been disappearing. “It’s not like he’s cheating. He wouldn’t dare.” Peggy said as you expressed your worries. “I know, but it just feels like he’s been hiding something.’’ “If it reassures you, he is with Steve and Howard.” “That’s not exactly a comfort. Speaking about Steve, you two a thing.” “F/n L/n?” “What. I’ve seen the little things he does to impress you. It’s cute.” “Yes but seeing as I am very serious about my job and he is very, pure, I think its best that we wait till after the war.” “Hey! Just because I’m with soldier doesn’t mean I take my task with less seriousness then before I was single.” There was a pelt at your window. “Go to your prince.” Peggy said. “Ha ha Ms. Carter. 

You two began to walk across the camp making small conversation. “Normandy is rough.” You said. “You don’t need to tell me that. D-day was unbelievable.” “I’ve seen dark things but the axis are climbing to the top of my terrible list. At the rate we are going, we will end victorious.” You said. 

“Its close isn’t it. I’ve been thinking about what I would do at the end of the war.” “Tell me what you plan Mr. Barnes.” You requested. I’ll probably move to Manhattan or the nicer part if Brooklyn. Probably join the SSR or some government operation.” “It’s nice to know that you have good plans for the future.” You said. “I was also thinking of having a Mrs. Barnes.” 

You paused and turned to face Bucky. He was staring at you with a serious look in his eyes. “Bucky?” you questioned. “It’s not the ideal environment. I know. It’s probably the most inappropriate place for me to do this but, I can’t wait. There hasn’t been a day that I haven’t thought about you. Since that moment I saw you at the Expo, I hoped that I would last long enough to somehow see you again. That little bit of hope keep me going even when I was locked in a hydra cell. Then you came and my small hope became something much larger. We started dating and I told you I loved you. But I’m in love with you. I don’t want nobody to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms.” Bucky drooped on one knee and pulled out a small box. 

“That’s only my place and I want it to be mine till the end. F/n L/n, will you do me an honor and marry me?” he opened the box which contained a large princess cut diamond. The band had little diamonds tracing down the sides. You couldn’t breathe. You were excited, joyful and emotionally torn down. You couldn’t speak. All you could do is nod yes and throw yourself into his arms. Bucky took your finger and place the ring in its new place. He held you in the air before planting large kiss on you. 

“Thank god.” You heard a voice say in the bushes. “That was so smooth I almost feel in love with him.” Another voice said. Steve and Howard came out and presented their congratulations. “You set this up!” you said as you light punched Bucky in the chest. “Who do you think helped him designed the diamond. You’re my responsibility after all.” You gave Howard and Steve a giant hug before walking back to the base.


	11. Don't Let Me Go

January quickly approached and it was almost time to bring down Hydra. You were in charge of coordinating an attack on the Roer Triangle and the upcoming mission to capture Doctor Zola. “We are to split into two groups. You will have a brief moment to board an alleged train. Jim, James, you are to provide a safe zip line and intercept and confirm if he is really there. Bucky, Steve, Gabe, you three are to board the train and capture Zola. Dum and Jacques are to follow me to the nearest station. It will be crawling with guards if Zola is really on the train. We are to take them out. Questions?” “No mam’.” The men said as you all began to prepare. 

January quickly approached and it was almost time to bring down Hydra. You were preparing for the next mission with the Commandos. You were all going to be sent to the Roer Triangle in order to Capture Doctor Zola. 

You finished putting on your boots when you felt a strange presence. You walked out of your tent to see a group of twelve Pahovian soldiers approach you. 

“Cousin Agladir. What brings you to Earth?” “It’s Il’Pahovia.” You face became stern and nearly expressionless. You took off your gear and took your sword and shield from your cousin. 

“What do you think you are doing?” You didn’t pay any attention to the Colonel as you outfit changed into the armor you first arrived in. “Who?” “You asked.” “They call themselves Hydra.” 

“May I repeat myself. We have a mission here.” You finally decide to face the human soldiers. “Hydra is planning an attack on one of Pahovia ancient and hidden colonies. I would like for that place to stay hidden, in peace, and undisturbed. As Princess Commander, this matter is of the upmost importance.” 

You walked over to Bucky and gave him a hug. “I wish all of you good luck on the mission. A giant beam of light appeared and you arrived in Il’ PAhovia 

Il’ Pahovia was a small island nation. Colonized in the late 13th century, it was meant to be kept hidden from humans. A cross between ancient Greece and medieval work, the island was left alone until Hydra. 

Never had you been so pumped in your long life. You order platoons around the sea borders. The island trembled as missiles were launched at the island. Boats of soldiers arrived from the ground and the battle began. 

You crushed the enemy with a higher rate of lost than expected. Some of the islands artillery weren’t kept up to date and thus, a lot of lives were lost. It took two days for the beaches to be cleaned. Another to send a report to the mother planet about damages and casualties. 

You returned to the camp of mortal men but something was off. There was a dread in the air as the men face you, all eyes facing the ground in shame and even sadness. You saw Peggy in the distance and you gave her a warm smile. You smile quickly became dry as you saw worry and sadness lurk in her orbs. You were able to account for all Commando members except for Steve and Bucky. 

You silently, but fiercefully walked over to Colonel Phillips who was talking to Steve. “I’m sorry to interrupt you two, but I noticed they camp was different. It is like the men are pitying me or something.” The Colonel got up and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder before exchanging a look and walking away.


	12. Don't Let Me Go pt.2

The next thing you knew, you were running down corridors in a terrifying way. This was the final attack on Hydra. Today, you planned on destroying everything that Hydra had set up. 

Sword in one hand you ran through the enemies with ferocity. You were pushing your limit as an energy field engulfed you. The energy formed a visible silhouette of wings to your back and you ran like hell. Juggernauting and clearing the lines for the ally soldiers. You saw the Colonel and Peggy give Steve a ride. You quickly flew over to the plane that had taken flight. 

It wasn’t even five minutes before you dashed into the room. A gateway was opening and you watched as Schmidt melted apart. “Close enough.” Before you lied the Tesseract of Asgard. You made a dash to grab the cube but it plunged through the ship. “Shit!” you cursed as the block disappeared. 

“Um, F/n, we have a problem.” You tiredly walked over to Steve who was in the driver’s seat. You placed a hand on Steve and closed your eyes. You would think that you’re your semi-angelic ability, you would be able to zap out of there. You opened your eyes to see the surroundings of the plane. You began to panic a little bit before you embraced the feeling. That anger burst you did at the base had worn you out of any power you had. You were going to die. Steve called to the SSR Controlled Hydra base as you sat yourself in the passenger “This isn’t a bad way to go.” You thought to yourself. You closed your eyes and watched your life flash before your eyes. Learning how to fight. All the battles you had before. Meetings with Peggy, and Erskine. Jokes with Stark, Steve, and the commandos, and eventually Bucky.


End file.
